


A Movie I Wanna See

by secretlyryanross



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mikey and Cal are literal goofs in this i love it, Movie Theatre AU, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyryanross/pseuds/secretlyryanross
Summary: Luke works at his local movie theatre and is asked to stay over late to help Ashton clean theatres. No problem, right? Well, one problem. He has a huge crush on Ashton.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	A Movie I Wanna See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like this. It's not edited bc I have to go to work like now, so I will edit it later. Kudos. :)

Luke definitely felt like he’d in someway won the high school job lottery. Not because of the pay, or even the work itself, but because of the people he worked with and the friendly environment. Not to mention the pretty awesome benefits. Being able to see the newest Star Wars film early and endless Icee’s? That was pretty rad, at least in his opinion.

Plus, two of his best friends worked at the theatre, as well. Michael and Calum were always running around causing some sort of havoc, making endless messes that they’d most the time beg Luke to help them clean up. He was honestly surprised that they still got scheduled together, but their scheduling manager wasn’t really a hard-ass about those kinds of things. They had three managers, actually, all of which were pretty chill compared to what you’d figure a normal manager would act like. 

It’s another pretty normal day at the theatre for Luke. Bundles of people have been coming in all day to see the newest titles, a couple here for the ones about to leave theatres for good. Luke was working at the box office, the best job to work, his favorite. He enjoyed selling and tearing tickets, seeing how many people would come for which movies. Plus, it was the most ‘lax job you could get assigned at their theatre. 

He was working alongside Calum and Michael, a dream team if he did say so himself. Even though his friends could be clowns at the best of times, they did work very well together getting out the popcorn and filling up people’s drinks. Another reason, Luke thinks, why their manager kept letting them work together. 

“You’re going to be in theatre 5 straight ahead, ma’am, hope you enjoy your movie.” Luke says in his customer service persona as he finishes handing a woman her and her husband's tickets. She gets out of his line quickly and Luke watches her make her way over to the concessions area. They had been busy about 30 minutes ago for the last set, but it was starting to die out as all the movies began to start. 

It was almost closing time, Luke notices, so he begins his routine of closing. It was pretty simple to close when you were working in the box office. You were in charge of cleaning the bathrooms and the main lobby area, as well as the game room. Luke didn’t mind the small amount of work, seeing as he got to have fun on shift most of the day. 

He gets startled as he’s changing the trash, nearly jumping a foot when Calum slams his hands down on the clean counter behind Luke. The Kiwi is laughing when Luke turns around to glare daggers at him, causing further laughing at Luke’s expense. 

“You’re so funny, Cal, ha-ha.” Luke says in a monotonous voice, rolling his eyes. Calum stops laughing to grin at Luke, sticking his tongue out slightly. Michael then comes up behind them, thwacking Calum on the head. 

Calum turns around, making an offended face at Michael, making Luke cackle, which in turn gets him the look as well. 

“Hey! That hurt.” Calum over-exaggerates a frown. Michael makes a ‘pfft’ sound, nudging Calum.

“That’s what you get, Hood.” Luke says, going back to tying up the trash in his hands and replacing the bag. Michael and Calum really did distract him, he began to notice, but doesn’t figure it a bad thing, because he does get his job done at least. 

“Luke you always start closing so early.” Michael whines, dragging out the ‘e’ sound at the end of his sentence. Luke shakes his head, giving Michael a stern look. 

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, Mikey, so you can get out of here at a decent hour.” Which was the truth, not that he’d ever get Michael to admit that? The same Michael who swore up and down he was the best at closing concessions, could do it with his eyes closed and a hand-tied around his back. Also, the same Michael who exaggerates everything he does. 

Just as Michael goes to say probably those exact things, Luke stops him by pointing over to a little kid waiting at concessions for a refill. Michael glances behind him at first, before sighing and going to do his job, leaving Calum and Luke there once again. Luke begins cleaning off the counters, just doing a quick wipe down. 

“I should probably have taken that, but I strangely feel no regret.” Calum jokes and Luke chuckles along with his friend. 

“You should probably start closing, Cal or you and Mikey are gonna be here until like 1 am.” The sets were late tonight, because it was a Saturday, meaning they were just now closing at 10 pm. Calum sighs and nods in agreement, basically zombie walking back over to his work station. Luke continues what he was doing, checking the time and seeing that he can lock the door up in just about 10 minutes from now. 

“Luke, you know how I love you lots right?” The voice of his manager comes from behind him, the same place Calum was just standing, causing him to turn around. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what exactly his manager was going to ask him to do.

“Yeah, Nikki, I know. But it’s nice to hear it anyway.” He jokes, “Why are you suddenly professing your love for me?” 

Nikki was his general manager, who normally didn’t work the late shifts, but just so happened to tonight. Which was great for Luke, because he generally enjoyed her shifts the most. 

She pulled a begging face, “Could you please help Ashton clean the theatres tonight? Louis called in sick and it was quite busy today for just one usher.” Luke thinks it over quickly, his heart picking up a little at the question.

He definitely would do it, no questions even asked...except, it was Ashton who was the usher tonight and Luke, well. Yeah, he has it bad for that boy. Except he wouldn’t tell said boy anything, because he was almost positive it was a one-sided type of thing. Plus, the older boy made him so nervous to even just be around. He did, however, like Nikki a lot and didn’t want to put her in the position of being the one to help him. 

“Uh,” Luke manages, his voice cracking slightly, “Yeah, sure. Anything you need!” He affirms and Nikki’s smile is so relieved that he almost doesn’t have it in him to be even the slightest bit bitter about the situation. 

“Thank you so much, Luke.” She says and then turns to leave him back to his own devices. He bites his lip, checking the time again. It was time to lock the doors, so he grabs the keys from below the computer that was kept in the box office for the employees to clock in on, before exiting the small confinements and heading towards the door. 

He locks each door, double-checking them as well, before making his way back around box, heading towards the bathrooms. On his way, he catches Mikey and Calum once again goofing around as Mikey cleans counters and the brunette has his arms around the blonde’s own, guiding his hands. Luke laughs a little, thinking about the similarity to the scene in ‘Ghost’. He was sure that’s what they were mimicking. 

Cleaning the bathrooms was a rather quick job, seeing as there aren’t too many stalls or even tasks to do. He finishes it up easily, the last task being to change and take the trash out. He’s doing so, gloves hands carrying four small bags to the tilt truck by one of the back exits, when he catches a glimpse of Ashton walking peaking into a theatre, more than likely trying to tell how far along the movie was. It brings Luke’s mind back to the fact that he was going to be actually working with the boy, making his nerves run wild. 

He sees Ashton a lot, nearly every day, seeing as they were scheduled together a lot. That was different than working with the other boy, though. Now Luke would definitely have to speak with him and he wasn’t sure he could do that without seeming like a little love-smitten puppy. He’d just have to try. He quickly disposes of his trash, turning on his heel and hoping Ashton doesn’t speak to him or even see him. These gloves he had on were absolutely not attractive in the least bit. 

Luckily enough, the older boy doesn’t, which sends Luke on his way to cleaning up the game room. More trash (now with his latex gloves inside), a little vacuuming, and wiping off the games. Easy, easy, check, check. Then the lobby, which is just vacuuming. He has a while to finish this, seeing as the first movie didn’t get out for a while, but felt it’d just be easier to get it done quickly so he could have time to chat with Michael and Calum about his inner dilemma. 

In no time he’s finished vacuuming, winding up the cord afterward and leaving it close to one of the hallway walls, because he’d probably need to vacuum the hallways after he and Ashton were done cleaning the theatres. He’d have to or Ashton would, either way. He makes his way over to Michael and Calum, who have surprisingly got a lot more done than Luke had thought they would. 

Michael has practically his whole body inside the popcorn popper as he’s cleaning the inside, leaning incredibly far in, and Calum is occupied cleaning the nozzles of the fountain drink machines. Luke leans against the counter, making sure not to lean on the glass that was definitely already cleaned. 

“So...Nikki asked me to stay over and help Ashton ush’.” Luke breaks their focused silence and they both stop what they’re doing, looking at him as if he has two heads. Michael throws the rag he was using into the popper, Calum setting one of the plastic pieces he was working to de-gunk down into his bucket of sanitizer. 

“No way.” Mikey grins, “Wow, go Nikki, what a team player.” Calum giggles at Michael, nudging him and wagging his eyebrows up and down in a joking manner. Luke feels his cheeks heat up. Okay, so maybe going to his friends wasn’t a good idea. 

“Come on, guys, I’m like...nervous.” He admits, rubbing one of his shoulders in a shy manner. Calum refocuses his attention on Luke, pity encasing his features, but Luke knew it was faux-pity.

“You’ll be okay, Luke, I think this is a good thing.” Calum elaborates, “You get to spend time with him and he can see that you’re seriously the best thing since sliced bread.” Luke groans at this, throwing his head back and looking up towards the ceiling as he does so.

“Hey, I thought you said I was the best thing since sliced bread last week!” Michael exclaims, causing Calum to throw his hands up. 

“Okay, okay. Luke you’re not the best thing since sliced bread, Michael is. You’re the best thing since,” Calum over exaggerates a thinking face, “breadsticks? Since you are one?” 

Luke actually does walk away from Calum at that, sending a discreet flip of his middle finger the tanned boy's way. He grabs his broom and butler he’d been using that day from, as well as the keys and walkie-talkie from box. He goes and gives them to his manager, getting thanks from Nikki afterward. He then decides to just go chill in the break room until the next set began to get out. 

Entering the code for the break room door, Luke enters easily but immediately wishes he hadn’t even entered to begin with. Ashton was sitting, lounging back on the computer chair that was pushed towards the back of the room. His phone was in his hand, but his attention was now on Luke, making the younger boy feel twitchy with nerves. 

“Hey! Nikki told me you were helping me tonight, means a lot man.” Ashton says first and Luke nods hesitantly, sitting down in the other available chair in the room. The break room was small, lockers taking up most of the room, with plain white walls and rules plastered around here and there on laminated posters. The only other things in the room were the chairs and now the two boys. 

“Y-yeah, not a problem. It was busy today.” Luke says, feeling slightly stupid for deflecting the compliment, but that was what he was good at. He knows now he should’ve just stayed with his two friends, even if they were quite possibly the most annoying people to live. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, though, who knew. 

“Yeah, sucks that Louis got sick, too. I thought I was gonna be cleaning up popcorn and skittles until like 3 am.” Ashton chuckles and Luke feels like he’s going to physically embody the heart eye emoji right there. Ashton was just so cute, with the way he laughed and even the small little nasal tone to his voice. God, Luke was a sucker for this boy. 

Realizing he needed to respond, Luke turns a shade of scarlet, “I mean, since it is a Spiderman movie that’s out I wouldn’t doubt that, honestly.” He gets out kind of awkwardly, but Ashton smiles back at him. 

“God, it’s like when people bring their kids to see movies they say to them, ‘oh, Ricky, make as much of a mess here as you can’ so that when they get home the kid will be all tuckered out.” Luke laughs at Ashton’s impression of a mother. 

“Right? When I was an usher for ‘Into the Spiderverse’ I never thought I’d see the end of the popcorn and gummies.” Luke then adds, “But ‘Far From Home’ is probably worse, because here you’ve got to worry about more die-hard Marvel fans.” 

Ashton nods, placing his phone against his chest and giving his full attention to Luke. Not that Luke noticed that or anything, because he definitely hasn’t been attempting to read Ashton’s body language the whole time he’s been in here. 

“As one of those fans, I can agree that we get a little crazy sometimes.” Ashton says and Luke perks up. 

“I can back you up there, as well.” Luke says, giving Ashton a small, shy smile. “Who’s your favorite hero?” He then questions. Ashton looks thoughtful for a moment, narrowing his eyes as though he’s looking at his possible options in mid-air. 

“I’d have to say Iron Man. I mean, the mans a legend.” Ashton concurs and Luke smiles at his answer, it did seem like a very Ashton answer. “And yours?” 

Luke makes a similar expression to Ashton’s previous one, almost mimicking him, but he knew his answer pretty well, “I really like Thor. Not like big time because of his first few movies, but Ragnarok just really made me appreciate him.” 

Ashton hums at that, nodding and Luke thinks he actually looks like he’s saving that information. But why would he? Luke was just...well, Luke. There was nothing that Ashton would need to retain about him. A silence fell over the boys, causing Luke to begin picking at hangnails that had formed on the edges of his fingers.

He hears the code to the door being pushed in and immediately knows it’s Michael or Calum. Probably both, though. The latter proved to be right as both boys peered into the room, Calum opening the door wide. 

“We’re heading out, Lukey. Do you want us to come back and get you when you’re done?” Calum asks and Luke’s about to respond, when Ashton pipes up instead. 

“No, I can take him home...if that’s okay with you, Luke?” Ashton interjects, causing Luke to look at him with raised eyebrows. On one hand, he could say yes and get a ride home from his crush, which would be awesome. On the other hand, he could say yes and get a ride home from his crush, which would be terrifying! 

“Yeah, that would be quite alright.” Luke manages, blushing slightly, then looks back at Michael and Calum. They both had grins on their faces that, to Ashton probably looked normal, but Luke knew that those grins were definitely shit-eating grins. 

“Cool, cool. See ya’ tomorrow, then, pal. Later, Ashton!” Calum bids them adieu, Michael saying goodbye as well, leaving Ashton and Luke alone again. 

“So-”

“So, uh-”

“Oh, no, you first-” They say at the same time, causing them to both laugh at each other. 

“You first.” Ashton then reiterates, smiling widely at Luke. Luke blushes, ducking his head a little.

“I was just going to say thank you for offering that ride, it’s really cool of you. I know Mikey and Cal love me, but they definitely don’t want to have to come back to this place at like 1 am.” Luke bites his lip after speaking, not meeting Ashton’s eyes.

“It’s not a problem. It’ll be a pleasure having company for once, actually, I need someone to show my Spotify playlists too, right?” Ashton jokes and Luke laughs, tongue darting out to run over his lip piercing. 

“I’ll listen to whatever you got in there, as long as it’s not like...gospel?” Luke questions, making Ashton throw his head back in laughter. 

“Oh, for sure now I’m going to just whip out every gospel song there is, Luke Hemmings.” Ashton jokes around, but Luke feels his heart do backflips at the sound of his full name coming from Ashton’s lips. He knew that Ash knew his name from the schedule that was posted each week, but it still felt like a new boundary crossed between them.

“Oh, I see how it is, Ashton Irwin.” Luke can play the game, too, if they were going to play. Luke notices Ashton duck his head slightly, and…oh my god, is he blushing? Luke can see a tiny bit of a flush to the older boys skin, making his own heat up in a similar way. Could Ashton actually...like him back? No...no way.

Suddenly Ashton’s phone alarm goes off, startling the two boys lightly. Luke watches as his crush dismisses it and stands up. 

“First movie is out.” Ashton says and Luke imagines that maybe the boy was saved by the bell. He nods, though, standing as well and reaffirming his grip on his broom and butler. Ashton grabs his own and they both exit the break room, Luke following Ashton towards the theatre. 

Cleaning the theatres was a tedious task, mainly because it was a lot of the same mess to clean, over and over. Which Luke really didn’t like, because sometimes it felt like he wasn’t doing much at all. However, cleaning them with Ashton was a lot better than doing it alone. The other boy kept joking about the soundtrack to the movie, or the random gummy bears on the ground. Luke felt like he could do this with Ashton all night and wouldn’t tire of it. 

“Y’know, if I were Peter Parker, I would’ve just told MJ I liked her as soon as I could.” Ashton says and this actually really peakes Luke’s interest, causing him to look up from where he was sweeping up a couple of napkins. 

Ashton continues upon seeing he has Luke’s attention, “I mean, you’d think he’d know his life isn’t normal at all. And with Nick Fury already calling, hell...just tell the girl! You might not have a time to, if not!” Ashton giggles at himself, causing Luke to smile, “Take her to the side at some real touristy spot ASAP and profess your undying love!” 

Luke hums at that, smirking, “Okay, I see where you’re coming from, but I also see where he was coming from.” He starts, going back to work as he speaks, “He didn’t know for sure if she even liked him back, so he wanted where he told her to be special, maybe to sway her. And because he is definitely a hopeless romantic at heart.” 

Luke hears Ashton hum this time, “I get that, too. But he did notice how often she stared at him, maybe not exactly that they were longing glances or anything, but he had a hunch to go off of.” Luke thinks about Ashton’s words, they did make sense. 

“I guess he was just scared of being rejected.” Luke ends up muttering, biting his lip, because it sounded a lot like him, really. 

“I guess so.” Ashton says, but he’s much closer sounding. Luke looks up, seeing that Ashton has moved to stand right in front of him. Luke is frozen in place as Ashton takes the objects from Luke’s hand, leaning them up against the seat behind them. Luke’s brain has basically shut off completely, because Ashton is close and...and yeah, he might know what’s going to happen. It was obvious enough, but he felt like he was dreaming. 

“I think...he shouldn’t have been scared, though, because...she was right there in front of him the whole time, just wishing she could call him hers.” Ashton is whispering now, even closer to Luke, whose whole body feels light and warm.

Then Ashton is leaning in, slowly as to give Luke room to back out if needed, but Luke doesn’t need. And with Ashton this close, he definitely felt a bit of confidence run through him. He quickens up the pace by presses his lips to Ashton’s first, warmth settling in his chest and in his face as he does so. Ashton’s lips were soft against his own, the slightly taller boy having brought a hand up to Luke’s face. 

Luke felt himself melt into the kiss, and the surroundings of the empty theatre faded into the background. He placed his right hand against Ashton’s chest, slightly gripping the fabric of his work shirt. Luke couldn’t believe this was happening to him, he couldn’t believe that he’d ever doubted it, either, though. The way Ashton had been acting to him, it feels like he and Ashton were both hiding the same sort of feelings for each other. 

Breaking apart when air became more of a necessity, Luke looked up into Ashton’s eyes, slightly baffled but also incredibly elated. Ashton had a smirk on his face and was most definitely giving Luke heart eyes. To think Luke could’ve told Nikki no and none of this would’ve happened. Luke didn’t want to think about that. 

“Wow.” Luke whispers and Ashton huffs out a laugh through his nose. 

“So...I like you.” Ashton says and Luke should probably be dead from all of this by now because it was so much but he was just so happy about it all. 

“I-I...I like you, too,” Luke looks down, biting his lip, “I didn’t think you liked me back.” 

Ashton hooks a finger under Luke’s chin, making him lookup. “I’ve liked you since that first day you spoke to me, back when I first started here, and you were stammering over yourself so much that you spilled that blue Icee all over the box office counter.” He admits and Luke must turn a violent shade of red because Ashton chuckles. 

“I’ve liked you since...well, you’d come in once, and…” Luke tried to gather his thoughts into coherent speech, “One time you came in and you were playing in the arcade and you were just so determined on winning-”

“The Bulbasaur plushie.” Ashton finishes for Luke and the blonde boy nods, a bashful smile on his face. “I forgot about that - you gave me free tokens!” Ashton exclaims and Luke once again nods. 

“I could’ve gotten in trouble for it, too, but I really wanted you to win it.” Ashton sighs fondly, leaning his forehead against Luke’s. 

“Well, now that little guy has a lot more meaning to me.” Ashton then kisses the tip of Luke’s nose before backing away with a relaxed grin. Luke watches Ashton grab his broom and butler, handing it back, before picking up his own again. “We should probably get back to work so we can talk about this in a better place than a dirty old theatre, though. What do you say, ‘hopeless romantic’?” 

Luke rolls his eyes, but his smile is so big anyway that he doesn’t think he could even try to be sarcastic. He continues doing his job anyway, sending glances to Ashton every now and then. He really couldn’t believe what just happened to him at all, but maybe good things could happen every now and then. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly, both clocking out within that same hour. As Ashton drove Luke home he thought about his new budding relationship with the usher, a blush never leaving his face. So many good things came out of this one night. There was, however, going to be one bad thing. 

The shit-eating grins he knew Calum and Michael were going to wear around him for the next week. 

But at least he had Ashton to escape from them. That was a big plus side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please do comment, it always makes my day!!


End file.
